Luau
by nanetys
Summary: .:- Mas a fúria não é só um outro jeito de demonstrar tristeza?:. .:Hidan & Ino:. .:fanfic escrita para o Concurso Ao no Aka:.


__

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Até porque eu não faria ele e o Nagato virarem miguxos (oi, spoiler).

_**Aviso: **Fic escrita para o Concurso Ao no Aka._

* * *

**Luau**

-

-

"_O céu se acende, os mares turbulentos parecem o inferno, o oceano se agita, a lava surge do Kilauea. __Ondas de fogo cobrem a terra, __Pele está furiosa!"_

-

-

O Hula continuava tocando ao fundo. Todos estavam terrivelmente bêbados, _insuportavelmente _bêbados. Menos ela. Com seu biquíni roxo e a canga azul florida, ela segurava uma taça de bebida na mão – mas nem bebendo estava. Encarava o nada, praticamente, com os olhos fora de foco, como alguém que está muito concentrado pensando em alguma coisa muito importante.

E ele só a observava.

Atirou o guarda-chuva que enfeitava seu copo para longe e bebeu todo o sakê de um só gole. Então, colocou o copo na mesa do bar e ordenou que o garçom lhe trouxesse outro – sem, por um instante, desgrudar os olhos da garota loira. Pegou o outro copo, e novamente bebeu tudo de um só gole. Jogou o copo para o lado, deixando-o se espatifar e colocou-se de pé. Precisou se apoiar no balcão para não perder o equilíbrio, mas o que mais ele poderia esperar depois do sétimo copo de sakê? Assim que conseguiu se firmar, um sorriso sádico se desenhou em seu rosto, enquanto ele caminhava em direção a ela, com passos lentos, porém firmes – ainda que ele tivesse certeza de estar começando a ficar bêbado.

A bem da verdade, aquela garota já o estava deixando obcecada. A viu pela primeira vez na floricultura, ajeitando algumas rosas, e então passou a ir lá todo dia. Nunca entrava na floricultura – apenas sentava-se numa das mesas da lanchonete em frente e ficava observando-a trabalhar. Ela tinha uma vida bem monótona, e ela já conhecia a rotina dela de cor e salteado, mas não se cansava de ir lá vê-la.

E, naquela tarde, simplesmente a seguira depois que ela saiu da floricultura. Já havia feito aquilo antes, mas aquela foi a primeira vez que ele ficou parado na frente da casa dela, por quase duas horas, sem fazer nada a não ser encarar as cortinas. E então, ela saiu, entrou em um carro e foi em direção à praia – com ele sempre a seguindo.

E foi assim que ele acabou parando em um luau na praia, com um monte de gente que ele não conhecia, em plena noite de sábado.

-

Ino não sabia ao certo o que fazia naquela imitação barata de luau. Sakura lhe telefonara enquanto ainda estava na floricultura, dizendo que aquilo iria lhe animar um pouco. E ela aceitara – não tinha nada melhor para fazer mesmo. Além disso, ultimamente andava muito deprimida. Então, foi, é claro, não havia nada a perder.

Mas desde que chegara, sentia um peso imenso sobre as costas. Lá, no meio da pista de dança, estava a razão de sua tristeza – seu _noivo_ dançando com outra menina. Bem na sua frente. Ele não a respeitava, _nunca_. E nem a amava, por mais que ela se esforçasse em agradá-lo.

Não que _ela _o amasse. Mas ele era um homem bonito, interessante, de sobrenome. Daria um bom marido. Além disso, aquela união era do interesse de ambas as famílias. Eles _poderiam_ se dar bem juntos. Não precisavam realmente se amarem para serem felizes. Bastava o respeito – _justo_ o que ele não dava a ela.

"Bom" pensou, deixando o copo que segurava na mesa ao seu lado e se levantando, "Não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito disso". Decidiu que iria embora. Foi até Sakura, tocou-lhe o ombro e disse:

- Sakura, eu vou indo. – e olhou de soslaio para o Uchiha mais novo, que ainda se esfregava em alguma garota aleatória. Sakura o olhou com certa tristeza, e então se voltou para Ino:

- Aproveite um pouco, você também. Afinal, se ele pode...

- É, eu adoraria. – respondeu a loira, passando o olhar pela festa. Soltou um suspiro ao ver um rapaz particularmente atraente e respondeu: - Mas iria acabar em confusão. Eu sei, porque já fiz isso.

As duas deram risada juntas, enquanto Ino se lembrava de sua "pulada de cerca". Mas quanto mais próximo seu casamento ficava, mais culpada ela se sentia sempre que tinha vontade de sair com outra pessoa. Então, não, não ia "aproveitar" a festa. Talvez desse um passeio pela praia, mas longe do luau. Pegou sua bolsa e, após se despedir de seus amigos, foi em direção à praia deserta.

-

Ele a seguiu pela praia escura e deserta por quase meia hora, sem fazer um ruído. Ainda podiam ouvir o som que vinha do luau – ela não andava muito rápido. E a cada passo que ela dava, ele se sentia mais tentado por aquelas curvas malditas – malditas pernas torneadas, maldita cintura delgada, malditos seios atraentes, maldito porte elegante.

Então, ela parou e começou a encarar o mar. Lá longe, as ondas estavam muito agitadas, e trovejava. A tempestade não estava nem perto da praia, mas ainda assim era visível – e assustadora. Ele começou a pensar se não deveria ir falar com ela, mas a verdade é que não tinha idéia de como fazer isso. Foi quando viu uma fogueira abandonada ali perto. Se aproximou da fogueira e a acendeu. Deve ter feitou algum som, porque ela pareceu tomar um susto e se virou para ele. Então, ele sorriu, já prevendo cada movimento que faria.

- Olá. – falou, acenando para ela, que respondeu com um sorriso sem jeito. – Aproveitando o show?

- Hum... Bom, é só que... – ela parecia completamente desnorteada, e ele não pôde deixar de pensar em como aquilo era uma graça. – É meio... _Impressionante_.

- Eu te entendo. – respondeu, e voltou os olhos para um vulcão adormecido, que estava tão distante que mais parecia uma pequena rocha. – Mas sabe o que dizem? Que quando acontecem tempestades próximas a vulcões é porque a deusa Pele está furiosa. E quando os vulcões entram em erupção, ela está chorando

- Chorando? – perguntou ela, incrédula, parecendo ter se acostumado a ele. – Aquilo me parece sinal de fúria, não tristeza.

- Mas a fúria não é só um outro jeito de demonstrar tristeza? – Ela desviou o olhar, pensativa, enquanto ele se colocava de pé, e se aproximou dela. – Então, você sabe o que deixa Pele tão infeliz e furiosa?

- Não. – respondeu, com um tom de curiosidade na voz.

- O amado dela a trocou. Pela irmã dela. Aí ela fugiu para o Kilauea, um vulcão.

- Isso explica a fúria dela. Não existe nada pior do que uma mulher...

Mas ela não pôde terminar a frase, porque naquele instante ele a atacou. A laçou pela cintura e grudou seus lábios nos dela. Podia sentir que ela tentava empurrá-lo, mas era um esforço em vão. E estava tão preocupado em explorar a boca dela, tão preocupado e estudar todas as curvas de seu corpo, que demorou a perceber que ela já não estava mais resistindo.

-

Ino foi pega completamente de surpresa quando aquele desconhecido começou a beijá-la. Tentou empurrá-lo, tentou socá-lo, mas nada adiantava – ele era muito forte. Estava começando a pensar em algum outro jeito de afastá-lo, quando se lembrou de _Sasuke_ e aquela desconhecida no luau. "Afinal, se ele pode...". Por que não? E daí que ele era um total desconhecido? Pro inferno tudo aquilo! Ia dar um bom motivo para ser traída, ia mesmo.

Passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, agarrando-se em seus cabelos – aprofundando o beijo. Ele pareceu surpreso, no começo, mas logo voltou a beijá-la, com muita luxúria. A chuva chegou até a praia, molhando os dois e apagando a fogueira, mas eles não ligavam muito. Ele começou a descer a mão em direção à canga dela – e ela _ia deixar_ – quando os dois ouviram um pigarro atrás deles. Ino se separou do... _Homem_ que estivera beijando para encarar Sasuke.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou ele, se aproximando dela e a puxando pelo braço. Mas ela não respondeu.

Estava se sentindo _absurdamente_ satisfeita. E daí que tinha beijado um completo desconhecido? _Sasuke_ estava provando de seu próprio veneno. E ela mal podia conter o riso. Um trovão soou ao longe, enquanto ele a arrastava pela praia. Então, com o todo o cinismo que ela era capaz de reunir, voltou seu olhar para o desconhecido e, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, gritou:

- Qual é o seu nome?!

Ele deu um sorriso que chegava a ser assustador e respondeu:

- Hidan!

- Ino, para com isso. – sibilou Sasuke, entre dentes, mas ela apenas deu um risinho e respondeu:

- Meu nome é Ino!

- Chega. – Sasuke apertou o passo, e arrastou-a de volta para o carro, com a plena certeza de que ela deveria estar completamente bêbada.

-

Ino terminou de limpar o balcão e ajeitou algumas flores. Tinha conseguido se safar de arrumar encrenca depois daquele dia no luau porque conseguiu convencer a todos que estava bêbada, e também porque seu pai achou que "aquele patife" tinha se aproveitado disso. Além disso, Sasuke agora estava mais cuidadoso com ela – já passava mais tempo se preocupando com o que ela poderia estar fazendo. Mas ela não estava exatamente feliz com aquilo. Sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, tudo voltaria a ser como sempre.

- Que droga. – resmungou ela, encarando a porta da floricultura. Foi quando viu que, preso ao batente, estava um panfleto. Ela recolheu o panfleto, encarando-o, incrédula. – _Não mesmo_. – sussurrou. O panfleto era sobre um luau que teria novamente, no sábado, na praia.

Ela ficou olhando o panfleto por um tempo, imaginando se aquilo seria algum tipo de brincadeira. Talvez Sasuke estivesse tentando marcar território. Ou talvez Sakura tivesse descoberto sobre a suposta "bebedeira" de Ino e achasse que ela deveria repetir a dose. Ou talvez fosse tudo uma grande coincidência. Virou o panfleto e viu que lá tinha algo escrito a caneta. E a letra não era nem de Sasuke nem de Sakura. Dizia apenas:

_"Espero que Pele ainda esteja furiosa, porque eu a estarei esperando na fogueira"_.

Então, ela deu um sorriso malicioso e apenas voltou para dentro da loja.

Naquele sábado, o Kilauea sofreria uma erupção.

* * *

**N/A** e-e

Eu sei que essa é a cara que vocês estão fazendo agora que acabaram de ler a fic (se é que alguém leu isso até o fim). Essa foi a coisa mais escrota que eu já tive a capacidade de escrever. Whatever.

Bom, pra começo de conversa, era pra ser um casal completamente diferente, e era pra ter um desenrolamento completamente diferente. Mas quando eu comecei a escrever eu imaginei a cena na praia e foi aí que tchans, ficou tudo bagunçado u.u Fazer o quê? Eu não controlo minha imaginação.

E, para quem não sabe, o **_Kilauea_** é um vulcão que fica no Hawaii. E a lenda da Pele contada na fic é a lenda original. E eu não tenho a menor idéia de onde se passa a fic o-o

**_Seja um leitor decente e deixe review, se gostou a ponto de favoritar._**


End file.
